Secuestro Demoniaco
by MacaGonzalezF
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como los hermanos entraron en una cacería pensando que era una más pero resulto ser más complicada de lo que creían. Ambientado más o menos al final de la 4ta temporada cuando Dean ya sabe que es el envase perfecto de Miguel y Sam de Lucifer.


**¡Hola! Spnfamily! Es mi primer fanfic, asi que espero sepan disculpar cualquier error :) Aun estoy aprendiendo como funciona esto, así que voy lento.**

**La historia trata de cuando los dos hermanos se encuentran en una caza que termina siendo más complicada de lo que creían. Es de fin de temporada 4, cuando Dean ya sabía que era el recipiente de Miguel y Sam el de Lucifer.**

**Sin más ...:**

\- es un demonio. - Dijo Dean con seguridad, soltando el periódico que su hermano le había tendido sobre la mesa. - tiene que ser.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y giró la computadora que había estado mirando.

\- El problema es que no sea uno, sino varios. - le especificó a su hermano mostrándole las diferentes noticias que había seleccionado.

En los últimos diez días, seis personas han muerto de forma extraña. Simplemente habíamos hecho algo para matarse ante quien fuera. La que más le sorprendía a Sam era del empresario que estaba en una reunión y que en un momento se concretaba y se veía hacia la ventana, para arrojarse por está sin dudar, según los testigos.

\- Eso tiene que doler. - Deán que había estado leyendo la mujer que había golpeado la cabeza contra un muro hasta morir.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? - Pensó Sam ligeramente intrigado.

\- ¿están poseídas? - reflexionó Dean. - pero aún así ¿por qué se matan?

\- quizás ya cumplió su propósito ... - preguntó Sam dubitativo.

Dean lo que parecía, tenía una ceja en señal de estar de acuerdo y luego negó con la cabeza, sin estar del todo seguro. Y luego pasó a ocupar la hamburguesa completa que tenía entre las manos.

\- Vamos a tener que ir a investigar. - Dijo Sam al notar que su hermano no se había movido, ya guardando las cosas dentro de la mochila. Aún menos que hacer el check-out del hotel y sacar sus cosas, sin contar que el lugar de las muertes estaba a unas cinco horas en coche. Llegarían para la noche ...

\- ¿ahora? - pidió Dean percatandose del apuro de su hermano.

\- si, Dean, ahora. - retrucó Sam ya en pie al lado de la mesa.

\- ¿no podemos llegar mañana en la mañana? Van a estar bien sin nosotros por un par de horas. - dijo este haciendo a un lado la hamburguesa para hablar.

\- o no. - consideró Sam. - otro demonio puede ocupar otro cuerpo y matarlo. Podemos evitarlo.

Dean iba a argumentar, lo único que quería era descansar una noche. Eso era todo lo que quería, sin nada sobrenatural para cazar. Pero puso los ojos en blancos, sabría que su hermano no le dejaría.

\- bien, bien. - consideró cuando recibió una dura mirada por parte de Sam.

Dean agarró su hamburguesa y las papas que aún no había tocado y se puso en pie.

\- ¿What? - preguntó al ver la cara de su hermano.

Sam hizo una mueca como si fuera obvio pero al ver que su hermano no captaba cometió. - ¿vas a llevar eso?

\- claro, ya lo pague. Es mío. - se defendió Dean.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, su hermano no cambiaba más con respecto a la comida.

Dejaron el pequeño pueblo para las tres de la tarde y el largo camino en la ruta. Por fortuna el trayecto no se les hizo largo y para las ocho ya estaban ubicados en otro hotel, uno de ruta, con todos los dormitorios en la misma planta, que tenía las habitaciones adornadas con fotos de animales en las paredes y un color verde musgo horrible.

\- Estoy cansado de esto, hombre. - Dean decaerá caer su bolso en la que sería si cama.

\- ¿de qué? - cuestionó Sam que había ido a checar el baño. Quería darse un baño y estaba rogando porque tendría agua caliente.

\- de esto. - se quejó Dean vio el lugar. - de ir de un hotel a otro. Llevamos años haciéndolo. Podríamos poner las bases en algún lugar, sabes, y de ahí salir a donde tengamos que ir ... - divago con una pizca de emoción en la mirada.

\- ¿de dónde sacariamos plata para comprar un lugar? - Supuestamente Sam reclinándose en la mesa. Podía ver qué es importante para su hermano, nunca había sabido lo que era tener una residencia fija. Sam lo había probado mientras estudiaba y lo recordaba con anhelo, pero de algún modo sabía que para su hermano decir que estaba cansado de esa vida era mucho más que eso. Sam era consciente de que sobre su hermano pensaba también la reciente descubierta. De que era el envase perfecto para Miguel.

\- no lo sé, pero Boby lo mismo, ¿por qué nosotros no? - pregunto Dean sentándose en la cama.

\- bueno, te prometo que lo pensaremos, pero ahora lo que tenemos que hacernos es centrarnos en este caso. - dijo Sam abriendo su laptop. - ¿puedes buscar algo mientras yo me voy a bañar? - Solicitó ya abriéndole el buscador.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que era un caso perdido. Por más vueltas que le dijé que definí que para él el destino ya estaba marcado. Aunque eso es asustara a Dean más de lo que admitirá.

**Bueno es bastante corto, lo sé, pero solo es el inicio y no quise comenzar ya con un montón de texto. Si quieren pueden dejar comentarios y seré feliz de leerlos: D**


End file.
